


For A Good Cause

by HagiaSophia



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Nude calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagiaSophia/pseuds/HagiaSophia
Summary: Hal Jordan is persuaded to pose naked for a charity calendar.  Bruce is not impressed.
Relationships: bruce wayne/hal jordan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	For A Good Cause

“C’mon Hal, it’s for a good cause.” 

“It’s not that I don’t care about sick kids, I do, but couldn’t I just donate twenty bucks instead?”

“The calendar will raise a lot more than twenty bucks, Hal. Even if all of you put in twenty bucks. And I know you’re secretly dying to show off your.....joystick.”

Hal groaned. “You’re sure everyone else has agreed?”

“Of course”. Carole tried her best to look sincere

“If I ask the other guys, they will absolutely corroborate that?”

“How does a flyboy even know the word ‘corroborate’?”

  
“I feel like that’s an evasion”

“Yes Hal, everyone else has agreed. But I want my best and most handsome pilot on the front cover for maximum sales”. Never let it be said that it was beneath Carol to appeal to Hal’s ego to get what she wanted.

“And I’d be absolutely naked?”

  
“Nude, it’s an artistic version of naked. And we’ll pose you so nobody sees anything..erm..vital”

Hal groaned again. “Fine. Against my better judgement I will do this. Man, those kids had better be really sick.”

“They are.” Then losing her serious face she added “You’re a star” and Carol kissed his cheek. “We’re going to raise so much money”

Hal made a sound like “harrumph”, but she just smiled.

Ferris did not employ a dozen pilots, so they all had a few different months to be photographed for. Hal’s poses included bending over a jet engine with (not kidding) a big tool in his hand, climbing a ladder to the (aptly named) cockpit, aviator sunglasses framing his face and a raised leg preserving his modesty, and a rear shot of him getting into his flight suit (which was around his ankles), head over his shoulder while he looked straight down the camera lens with a soft smile. The pictures were much more seductive than he’d imagined, and Hal couldn’t help feeling that the end results were far from the humorous set ups he’d expected - not exactly in keeping with his Air Force background, or his current role as an inter-planetary space cop. His only comfort was knowing it was a small, local calendar, and extremely unlikely to be seen by anyone he knew, or whose respect he cared about.

**Coast City, Two Months Later**

Dinah had the TV on while she was making dinner. She wasn’t really tuned in as the anchor chattered on about the Mayor opening a new hospital wing and the police finding a pot farm.

“And finally, in local news tonight, the pilots of Coast City’s own ‘Ferris Air’ have been making quite a stir. A, well, ‘artistic’, calendar to raise money for a children’s charity has been a smash hit, selling out across town. We speak to owner Carol Ferris about why it’s been so popular.”

At the mention of Ferris, Dinah looked up and nearly dropped the knife she’d been holding as they interviewed Carol, interspersed with pictures from the calendar. She called Ollie in to see the news, who wolf whistled at the flight suit page. “Babe, we gotta get one of those for everyone we know.” Dinah raised an eyebrow at him “What?! It’s for the kids!” Ollie smiled to himself. This was perfect, he couldn’t have planned it better. Those pictures were just the little nudge that Bruce and Hal needed to finally stop measuring each other’s dicks and squaring off to each other, and just fuck already.

**The Watchtower, one week later**

Bruce strode into the Watchtower break room to see Ollie holding forth to a group of other League members. He wondered what latest anti government conspiracy theory Ollie was trying to get them to buy into, when he noticed he was gleefully handing something out, something which was too big to be a leaflet. Curiosity piqued, he walked over to see Ollie handing out.....pornographic calendars.

“What is going on?” Bruce’s voice was pure steel. This was the headquarters of the most powerful people on the planet and he would not have anyone turning it into a frat house.

“Bruce! One for you too!” Bruce did not take the calendar Ollie proffered.

“Oliver, this is not appropriate material to be distributing”

“Oh don’t get your panties in a knot - it’s for charity, and it’s got Hal in it, so it’s supporting a colleague. And aren’t you always telling us to think about community relations?”

Bruce couldn’t believe that even Hal Jordan would do something so demeaning as pose naked. He snatched the calendar from Ollie and starting flicking through. In retrospect it was a mistake to do it with everyone else there, but they were all engrossed in their own copies, chattering about which month’s “mister” they preferred. There was a lot of admiration for Hal’s all over tan, and some sighs of appreciation for a butt that was already famous across galaxies. Bruce swallowed hard at the images. Hal smirked into the camera as he posed, knowing how to show himself to best advantage.

“I’ll be having a word with the Green Lantern about this” he announced to nobody in particular and stalked off. He still had his copy in his hand. 

Arriving for monitor duty, Hal went to the break room to get a coffee before he started his shift. He greeted Barry and Diana who looked up guiltily. Barry threw some papers down over whatever they’d been looking at. “Hey, what are you two up to?” He added cream and sugar to his coffee.

“Just reviewing some mission reports” Barry’s voice sounded higher than usual. Hal’s space cop instincts twitched.

“Oh, Bats and his paperwork huh?” He worked to make his voice sound sympathetic.

“That’s right” there was a note of relief in Barry’s voice

“I didn’t realise you and Diana had done any missions together recently?”

“Didn’t you”. There was that tell-tale squeak again

“Barry and I had that diplomatic mission to Aargon 5”. Diana, on the other hand, was utterly composed.

“Oh yeah, I’d forgotten that. Seems like ages ago. Hey, I know that sector pretty well, can I help? Maybe add some details to your report?”

With that he snatched up the supposed mission report and saw the calendar underneath. Barry and Diana both looked at him guilty. 

“Oh my god. Where did you get this?” There was silence. Hal just stared at them. 

“It was here when we got here” Barry eventually supplied. Hal looked pale

“I think Oliver had quite a few and was handing them out”. Diana felt Hal should probably have all the information

“Motherfucker” Hal slammed his coffee cup down and stormed off to find Oliver Queen and ask him what in the name of holy fuck he thought he was doing. Striding indignantly through the Watchtower corridors he rounded a corner and ran straight into Batman.

“Jordan, a word” “Sorry Bats, I have to find Ollie and murder him”

“You are referring to him publicising your ill advised modelling career? Really Jordan, do you ever think about what you do before you jump in..”

Hal was already steaming and in no mood for a lecture. He interrupted Bruce.

“Screw you Bats, I did a nice thing to raise money for sick kids. I didn’t think anyone would see it, and I definitely didn’t intend for my colleague to be handing it round to stare at my ass, so excuse me but I need to take it up with him.”

“Perhaps you should keep your clothes on next time. I mean, they didn’t just accidentally fall off when you were getting in an F15 did they?” Hal felt like he’d been slapped.

“I don’t have to justify myself to you, you self righteous prick” With that he took off, and Bruce didn’t try and stop him. 

Ollie was in his quarters when Hal hammered on the door.

“You motherfucking son of a bitch”

“Good to see you too Hal”

“You’ve been giving out my calendar!”

“Oh yes, it’s been so good for morale”

“Are you fucking kidding me!”

“Hal, what’s the big deal? You look amazing (Dinah and I totally would, by the way), and it’s raised lots of money for a great cause. Seriously, I can’t see why you’re so worked up?”

“Of course I’m worked up - my colleagues have been looking at me naked”

“Hal, we have a locker room, we’ve all seen each other naked plenty of times”

“Not the women, and this is different”

“How?”

“Well, It makes me feel like an object. I didn’t want to do it in the first place but Carol convinced me. And now Bruce thinks it all some exhibitionist, attention seeking stunt.”

“Ah, so that’s what this is really about.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean your painfully obvious crush on Bruce and how you’re worried about his disapproval. I have to say, I don’t think those pictures have hurt your chances with him. I mean, he might seem disapproving, but he did not throw away the copy I gave him.”

“You gave him a copy?”

“You can thank me later”

“You’re a complete douche canoe”

“A douche canoe who is right about this”

Hal knew when he was beaten, and walked back to his quarters, wondering what, if anything, to say to Bruce. Ollie watched him go and thought it was time to give Cupid another little nudge. Honestly, he’d never seen two people so oblivious. Ollie decided to give Hal some space while he went to have a little chat with Bruce.

———

Bruce had changed out of his armour and into jeans and a long sleeved tee when Ollie popped by. He felt a surge of self satisfaction when he saw Oliver at his door, inviting him in. He stood silently, waiting for Oliver to apologise for the enormous disruption he had caused by distributing Jordan’s ridiculous calendar.

“I think you’re being very hard on Hal” Bruce couldn’t believe what he was hearing, or rather wasn’t hearing, in terms of an apology.

“What?”

“Now Bruce, stop grinding your molars. Hal hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Bruce opened his mouth to reply, but Ollie ploughed on.

“He hasn’t Bruce. He gave up his time, and yes, his clothes, to pose for a small local calendar to raise money for charity. It’s not his fault it was popular and it wasn’t him who brought copies here and handed them out. Truth be told, I think he’s rather embarrassed about the whole thing and I think you should get off his back about it. Bitch at me if you want, but the whole issue is in your head. It’s been good for morale.”

“I will ‘bitch at you’ too, Oliver. You’re quite right, Lantern’s judgement was poor, he has no impulse control, we all know that, but you are also right that I’m furious with you for compromising operations here, this is the Watchtower - the safety of the entire planet is our responsibility, not some college dorm.”

“Bruce, you’re sounding even more paranoid than usual. No ‘operations’ have been ‘compromised’, the Earth is still turning, and nothing happened except people had a laugh and enjoyed themselves. I know your brand is more brooding and misery, but in most workplaces, people enjoying themselves is considered a good thing. And I don’t remember you having this problem when I posed for GQ in their ‘sexiest bachelors’ edition, and that was seen by a lot more people than Hal’s calendar. There’s no security breach, nobody knows Hal is the Green Lantern. Just why are you so worked up about this, Bruce?” 

Ollie’s voice was gentle at the end. Bruce thought about Oliver’s points and couldn’t come up with a logical objection. He had been irritated with Jordan, and assumed that meant that Jordan had messed up, as usual. Was it possible that he had overreacted?

_And why might that be? Could it be that you find your attraction to Hal Jordan extremely annoying, and that seeing him posing like that, smiling like he would for a lover, reminded you of your weakness and what you can’t have? Who are you really cross with, Hal or your reaction to him?_

Bruce looked at Oliver. “Fine, thanks for the chat. You can tell Hal I’m not cross with him any more.”

“Oh, I don’t think Hal is speaking to me at the moment. If you’ve got something to say to him, I suggest you go and find him rather than passing on messages like we’re back at school.” With that, Oliver left, leaving Bruce to contemplate the twisted feeling in his stomach when he thought about speaking to Hal.

———

Normally, tracking down the League’s most sociable member would take some time, but Bruce was pretty sure he would be in his quarters now, rather than playing video games with Barry, arguing over what to watch for film night, or losing at the poker game he insisted in participating in, despite being hugely disadvantaged by not being a meta. He carefully composed a short apology in his head and went to deliver it. Hal was, as anticipated, in his room. He did not invite Bruce in when he found him on his doorstep. 

“If you’ve come to deliver another lecture can you save it? I’ve really had enough of ‘no good deed going unpunished’ today.”

“I’ve come to apologise”

“Well I must be hallucinating or dying. The Batman has come to apologise to me?”

“I’d rather not do it in a doorway, may I come in?”

“Sure, for this you have my full attention.” Bruce sighed, he was already regretting this. He possibly had something to apologise for, but equally Hal had never apologised for all the times he’d been rude, bordering on insubordinate. Bruce decided to get this over quickly. “I’m sorry I spoke to you about your..” he paused, fighting the urge to add the word ‘ridiculous’ “...calendar. I understand it was not your intention to cause disruption to our operations today, and it was Oliver who was very childish handing it out.”

“Aw, thanks Bats.”

Because he couldn’t help himself he added “And perhaps you have learned a valuable lesson about not participating in something so vulgar again.”

“Well, that lasted a whole minute.” “What did?” “You having the slightest humility before the normal insults resume.”

“‘Normal insults’. When have I ever insulted you?”

“Are you kidding me? How about every time I open my mouth it’s ‘shut up Lantern’ or ‘when I want the opinion of a flyboy I’ll let you know’ or something, anything, designed to make me feel small. And while I’m on it, where do you get off with calling me ‘vulgar’? You might not be stripping for charity, but we all see the pictures of you making out with supermodels on yatchs, or escorting some nearly naked actress to a premier. Or is it not ‘vulgar’ when a billionaire is doing it?”

“That’s. For. My. Cover.” Bruce bit out each word, refusing to believe that Jordan was really this stupid.

“Your cover? How convenient. Well my cover is a penniless pilot who likes to take his clothes off for kids. Wait, that sounds wrong.”

Bruce’s mouth twitched, and then he started laughing. Hal joined in “Ok, I could have phrased it better.”

“As a parent, can I please beg you not to strip in front of sick kids - they’ve got enough problems.” Hal ran his hand through his auburn hair, rumpling it.

“Fair point, but the calendar has been popular with their Moms - we’ve raised over $10,000.”

Bruce’s face softened - it was possible that Hal really had been trying to do a good thing and it had backfired. He put his hand on Hal’s shoulder

“I’m sure it’s not just the Moms. Well done on raising the money, it will be put to good use.” His voice sounded husky to his own ears. His hand was still touching Hal. Why wasn’t he moving his hand away? He could feel the heat of Hal through his t shirt, feel the bunching of his muscles under his palm. Hal looked at Bruce’s hand, and then across at Bruce. He swallowed. _It’s now or never_ he thought and took a deep breath.

“Bruce, I’ve been wondering if there could be another reason why you were so mad about the photos. I’ve been attracted to you for a long time, and I was wondering if some of your antagonism might be because you feel the same?” 

When you join the Air Force, one of the exercises you do is a parachute jump. Telling Bruce how he felt about him was much the same sensation as standing in the hatch of that plane, desperately trying to remember his training, and hoping that the chute would deploy and he wouldn’t just free fall to the ground. He watched Bruce’s reaction now, his stomach flipping over like it did at 2,000 feet above the ground.

“I...” Bruce began without any idea of how he was going to finish that sentence. “I...am also attracted to you. But you know I don’t think relationships within the League are a good idea.”

“Why not, it works for Ollie and Dinah, and Clark and Diana..” Bruce cut him off

“that’s their decision. I disagree, but I can’t stop them. I am responsible for my own actions though.”

“Ok, not a relationship, just a casual fuck buddies arrangement from time to time. I bet you’re a hell of a ride, Bruce.” 

Hal had stepped closer as he was talking. He was almost close enough to kiss now. Hearing his actual name instead of “Bats” or “Spooky” from Hal made him close his eyes. He imagined a situation where Hal was naked underneath him, groaning his name. Hal was right, he could show him so much pleasure. If only he would let himself reach for it.

“Hal, I...” But whatever Bruce was going to say was lost as Hal lent forward and kissed him. Bruce opened his mouth in surprise and Hal took that as an invitation to slip his tongue in, and Bruce’s well thought through objections melted away. Their kissing became deeper and more intentional. Hands slipped round waists and one of them pulled their hips together.

“Just once” said Bruce as they came up for air

“Huh?”

“We’ll just do this once and get it out of our systems”

“Sure, whatever you say, just...get out of these clothes.” They both stripped in record time and kissed, licked and bit their way over to Hal’s bed.

“Hal, please tell me you keep condoms and lube here.”

“Ah, well yes for lube, but no condoms.” Bruce groaned in frustration. He honestly didn’t care if he was fucking or being fucked by Hal, but he definitely wanted one of the two, especially if this was to be his only chance.

Hal spoke tentatively “I don’t know how you might feel about this” Bruce raised an eyebrow “But the ring sort of shields me. We would be quite safe. If you wanted to...”

“God, yes.”

“Do you have a preference?”

Bruce shook his head, breathless “whatever you want”

Hal smirked, thumbing Bruce’s cock. “Well, in that case, I want this fucking me. I bet it will be amazing, I bet I’ll be feeling you for days. Is that what your other lovers tell you?”

Bruce growled and kissed Hal to get him to shut up. He didn’t want to think about him, or Hal, with anyone else. It felt obscene. Hal scootched up the bed and grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer, he tossed it to Bruce who caught it easily. Bruce crawled down Hal’s perfect body and gave his cock a few sucks before lubing up his fingers and preparing Hal for him. He breached Hal with one finger up to the knuckle, and then added another and started scissoring him open. 

“Oh my god, just get on with it!”

“Need you to be ready...don’t want to hurt you”

“Look at me gorgeous” Bruce looked his blue eyes with Hal’s hazel. Hal continued “You won’t hurt me. C’mon, we’ve waited long enough.” Bruce settled himself between Hal’s legendary thighs and started to work his way into his incredible body. He had a horrible moment where he thought he was going embarrass himself in front of the subject of his long term fantasies. He looked down at Hal who opened his eyes 

“Everything ok big guy?” Bruce nodded and continued to thrust in, until he was up to his balls. He groaned. Hal grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. Bruce set up a rhythm, thrusting in and out. Hal reached down to fist his cock.

“No!” Growled Bruce, “that’s mine. I decide when you come.”

“Yes” Hal gave a needy groan. As he got closer to his climax, Bruce grabbed Hal’s cock and started pumping. It was, objectively, probably not a great hand job, but the feel of Hal’s satin soft, hot skin in his hand was the subject of so many fantasies, and the way Hal was writhing and moaning suggested he wasn’t having a bad time either. Hal came first, a hot spurt over Bruce’s hand, moaning Bruce’s name, which tipped Bruce over into his orgasm, gasping his completion against Hal’s cheek. 

Bruce slowly pulled out, rubbing Hal’s pucker with his thumb to ease any discomfort. He collapsed on the bed next to Hal, who was still in a fucked out bliss, eyes closed and legs splayed. Without moving, Hal murmured “so, you reckon this will be a one time only thing?” Bruce gave a little smile “I might have miscalculated.” “Mmhmm. Perhaps.” Hal rolled towards him and threw an arm over him. He drifted off thinking about what he wanted to try with Bruce next time.


End file.
